Psi (reality) timeline
Timeline of Psi (reality) Timeline 1921 The Society for Psychical Research had a breakthrough, with the help of a skilled hypnotist, and thus was able to prove the existance of at least some psychic phenomena. Since then, methods have been refined, and have spread to many universities and societies (the Stella Matutina, the Freemasons, and similar mystical groups show special interest) the world over, though few of the general public have studied these techniques. 1923 Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (National Socialist German Workers' Party) leader Adolph Hitler was killed in Munich during the failed Beer Hall Putsch. In the USA, stage magician and debunker Harry Houdini encountered one genuine psychic - who made use of photokinesis to help fake the spirits of his marks' dead loved ones. 1924 The SPR was granted a royal charter, becoming the Royal Society for Psychical Research. In August of that year, Oxford student and newly-empowered psychic Kamidake Yoshiro returned to Japan to take his late father's place in the family business: oyabun of a minor 'chivalrous organization'. 1925 Fourteen-year-old silent film actress Lucille Ricksen recovered from a several month illness with the help of a group of empowered psychology students from the University of California Southern Branch. In October, Aleister Crowley publishes a monograph on a method of 'binding spirits' to objects, thus empowering them with related abilities. 1927 The thirteen members of a secret society called the Brotherhood of the Dragon vanished while on a pilgrimage to the tomb of Prince Vlad Tepes. Rumour has it that they brought a significant quantity of blood with them, some of it human, but there is little evidence of this. In November, William Edward Hickman is killed by a psychic named Michael Sutton, who claims that Hickman would otherwise have murdered a child. Sutton is sentenced to a mental hospital. 1929 The Thule Society bought their way back into favor with the NSDAP. In Romania, a charismatic man using the name Vlad Bassarab becomes an advisor to both the young King Michael, and the Romanian Prime Minister, Vintila Bratianu. In North Carolina, Dr. J. B. Rhine publishes A Survey on Methods of Psychical Attunement, in which he attempts to distinguish between trigger items (which have no power in themselves), fetishes (to which astral entities have been bound or anchored by human efforts), haunts (to which an astral entity or entities have attached themselves without human action), and psychographs (which have been attuned to one or more psi abilities without the apparent involvement of any astral being). 1930 Pope Pius XI promulgated a papal bull on the subject of psi powers, declaring that they are neither miraculous nor diabolical, but natural abilities of humanity. 1932 (present) In Germany, the NSDAP is rising to power, and many prognosticators see doom in the eyes of their Vorsitzender (chairman), a Bavarian named Himmler. In Asia, the Empire of Japan expands its influence, to China's detriment. In the US, Senator Franklin Delano Roosevelt (D-N.Y.) is the favorite to win the Democratic nomination for President. All over the world, the new psychics, both private individuals and public servants, are becoming more and more common, and beginning to reshape the destiny of the world. Category:Timelines